


Accident

by markwatnae (bertie)



Series: Lucida [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/markwatnae
Summary: Obi-Wan shows up at a Council meeting the day after his and Edie's first sparring match.





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Fits in between Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 of Lucida.

“What in star’s name happened to you? We just saw you yesterday and you were fine.” Mace asks.

Obi-Wan smiles and continues on his way to his seat in the Council chamber. He settles down and crosses his legs.

“Edie and I were sparring and she snuck under my guard and got me in the face. She felt terrible afterward, would barely look me in the eye even after we left the Halls of Healing.”

“Your padawan punched you in the face,” Plo Koon says flatly, but his tone betrays his amusement.

“She did,” Obi-Wan says, touching his nose gently.

Depa shifts in her seat and leans back slightly, grinning. “Congratulate her for me.”

Obi-Wan laughs. “Garen has already promised to bring her dessert tonight.”

“I’ll join in on that,” Kit says, crossing his legs and smirking.

“She’ll be mortified. She thinks she’s injured me irreparably,” he says.

“Don’t let her know how often Anakin sent you to the Halls!”

“Or how often you and Qui-Gon ended up there together after a sparring match.”

Obi-Wan smiles, enjoying the light-hearted banter bouncing around the Council chamber. He is comfortable now in his place on the Council and he considers these Jedi among his closest friends and confidantes. Edie has not warmed to them yet, but he hopes she will eventually.

Maybe having them show up on their doorstep with treats for almost taking down The Negotiator in their first spar will help her overcome her anxiety. 


End file.
